The 31
by Hyper-Deductions
Summary: The New Orleans ripper has the entire populace wrapped up in the ever escalating serial murders. Detective Goode is working the case when a young woman shows up and spills a whole new light on the killings. Bit of a mix and match fic. Foxxay, some romance and some bad assery here and there. M
1. Part 1

**So I'm kind of testing the water with this fic, it can continue or it can drop off the map like my hopes and dreams. Lemme know if you like or nah. **

**{M I think? Maybe some smut in later parts- probably}**

**Disclaimer: Its somewhere around here I'm sure... **

Murder was a grisly business for all involved and had it been similar to Cluedo where a few people stood around the body making quaint remarks as a small pool of blood gathered around the victim's head, Cordelia Goode would have enjoyed the crime scenes a little more. Or so she had imagined. This was a far cry- the second one this week in fact and fifth of a trail of murders committed by the socially dubbed '_New Orleans ripper_' Did the imaginations of these people know no ends?  
The room was small but rather red, large blood stains covered the carpet and cream walls as the mangled body of a Hank Foxx lay motionless and crippled in a messy pile on the floor. Cordelia could barely make out his face but she managed it. She knew Hank briefly and had even dated him for a while- never the less she wasn't exactly saddened nor shocked by Hank's truly brutal murder. He was a dick- he had a lot of enemies.  
She squatted down near the body, adjusting her glasses slightly. Multiple stab wounds to the chest, his face was beaten in and a shard of glass stuck out of the back of his thigh, glistening in the sunlight that broke through the window.

"No partner today?"

Cordelia closed her eyes for a moment in frustration "What?" she hissed "Oh, sustained an injury and couldn't make it I'm afraid."

"Right," she frowned "Some of the public outside are demanding answers and I really don't think yellow tape is going to hold them back for much longer before they charge the house and take this place by siege."

She sighed "The tape says '_police line do not cross_'."

"Yes, I-I'm aware of what the tape says."

"Then they're not going to cross it are they."

"Its a piece of tape."

Cordelia rubbed her eye "yes and the piece of tape says '_do not cross_'."

"That's not going to stop them crossing it."

"No? Have they crossed it?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then they won't cross it."

"But-"

"Officer Benson please let me do my job and if they cross the line then that's your job- understand"

"I'm not five"

"Oh lucky me, I've landed myself with a twelve year old"

Benson opened her mouth to pour out words of anger.

Cordelia squatted again and put her arms over her knees "Don't you have anything better to do other than bother me with troubles that don't concern me? As you can see I am quite busy and I believe you have some play dough to eat."

"Detective I must insist that you give these people ans-"

"Oh cry me a fucking river- Look, I understand"

"You do?"

"No, not really- but at a guess they're shouting and pushing so tell them… tell them there's been a biohazard breach"

"I cant make up an emergency like that!"

"Sorry I thought you wanted to induce mass hysteria"

"No, that's not something I _plan_ on doing."

"Then_ plan_ fake information and force it down their throats."

"There are reporters outside."

"Reporters lie too, its fine."

Benson frowned and turned on her heel and left, her shoulders tense and her face -presumably- as red as a ginger left in the sun too long on a hot day.

Cordelia took out her notebook from her back pocket and removed the pencil from behind her ear. Notes- she would need notes and lots of them. Hank being murdered didn't tie up with anything she had- which was nothing in terms of what she needed. this kill busted the case wide open and still, so many people were at risk. Time was of the essence indeed.

Two Weeks Earlier

Green hill view. A small street overall, its attitude and reputation outweighing the populace number. The place was shady and looked reminiscent of a post apocalyptic riot area. Eerie graffiti hung quietly on adjacent decrepit buildings, their drab silhouettes like ghosts on the walls. In fact, the only signs of life on the entire road were small blades of grass stabbed through the cracked pavement- and even they looked they were about to wither up and die.

Misty wrapped her shawl tighter around herself and shifted her backpack further up her back, her eyes darting down one ally to the next- always hesitant to take a corner.

A small piece of paper, now damp with sweat, still clutched firmly in her grip. That was important, she didn't want to lose that, didn't want to get lost, no no no. that wouldn't do.

Misty looked up, then down at the parchment in her hand. Number 57, this was the place- Hopefully.

The house matched others along its street, similar in a sense that a murder could be hiding behind each door. Not that she was paranoid.

Misty took care with each step- afraid the wood may crumble and result in the impalement of her calf, infection would then inset and she would most likely die- something she was trying to avoid- which wasn't a bad idea all things considered.

She pressed the grimy doorbell as it buzzed and waited patiently if not slightly unnerved. She tried to fix her hair a little and wiped the sweat from her palms onto her skirt- maybe she could pass off as presentable.

The door handle turned and was opened by a smaller woman than herself but not by much she doubted, blonde hair loose and straight, glasses and a pencil stuck behind her left ear, its lead core worn away to almost nothing. She frowned skeptically for a moment at Misty who gave a small smile.

"Ad" she said.

The woman furrowed her brows.

"Your ad" She repeated, holding up the paper "I'm here about your ad."

"Oh" she said "Good- yes, my-my, my ad- Ugh, come in-come in."

She stepped aside to allow Misty through who smiled awkwardly- The house wasn't exactly bad looking, it was well kept and neat all in all, bar a few bits and pieces of paper scattered on the floor. They rounded the corner and moved into the living room and that's when misty saw it, the spider graph to top all spider graphs. the entire wall was plastered with papers, pictures and notes, coloured strings and pins centered around one gravitational image, a blurred photo of a silhouette dashing around a corner.

"Its the only photo I have" The woman said.

Misty arched a brow "Are ya a stalker?"

"No- no I'm not" her face moulded into a frown "Do i look like a stalker?"

"What- no!"

"Good, that makes me feel slightly better." she said with a small smile "You can sit down if you like" she extended an arm out to an old pinstriped sofa pressed up shyly against a wall, littered with files and ontop of it all lay a grey cat sprawled out to its extent- purring away like it owned the place.

"Oh-" the woman said "Just move twenty-five and the files out of the way."

"Twenty five?" Misty said placing her bag down and picking up the cat who meowed in protest.

She nodded "He was a kitten and I found him sat on twenty five dollars- I'm not great with names. He's a good cat though, very affectionate"

"yeah I can tell" Misty beamed, sitting down on the sofa and placing the cat onto her lap, it stretched out and nuzzled into her shawl "So- If you're not a stalker then what are ya?"

"Oh right I'm a detective by trade, can't say I'm any good, it sounds big headed."

"You can say it if you want I don't mind"

She shrugged "Im pretty neat"

"That's it? Neat?"

"Look, I'm very very good alright?"

"So that whole-" Misty gestured to the wall, waving her arm around a bit.

"Yes," The woman answered "That's my tracking system, I'm trying to find the 'New Orleans ripper' a rather unoriginal name"

"That's really what they're calling it?"

She nodded looking up at her wall "I'm afraid so- Modern day society has had the imagination ripped out of them"

"So" Misty said awkwardly "The ad?"

"Right yes- the add, You seem nice enough- you're not a messy resident are you?"

"Nah" Misty chuckled with a small shake of her head.

"Then you can stay"

"Really?"

"Yes, of course"

"That easy? ya don't want to ask me if I've killed?"

"Have you killed?"

"Yes"

The detective pointed a finger and squinted an eye "Really?"

"Im a joker" Misty laughed.

"Yes- you'll be fine here."

Misty's face softened "Thank you."

Cordelia smiled her stare lingering a little longer than necessary "Pleasure- ugh- what's your name?"

"Misty Day and you?"

"Cordelia Goode and I must say, its a pleasure to meet you."

1 Week Later

"And we're up to three this week!" Misty hollered from the living room.

"I m aware." Cordelia called back.

"Someone should really stop them ya know?"

"I'm trying my best." she said entering through the archway, Cordelia paused "Aren't you coming?"

"Coming?"

"To the crime scene."

"Oh right- Am I allowed?"

"Who's going to stop you?"

"The police?"

Cordelia waved a hand in dismissal "If you can talk long enough they'll leave you alone"

Misty raised a concerned glance to Cordelia who smiled softly and extended out her hand.

"Come on- It'll be fun."

"Fun?"

She pursed her lips "Fun probably wasn't the best word to use."

"Me and you- yeah- we'll have fun somehow" Misty grinned, taking Cordelia's hand.

Truth be told she was excited to go with Cordelia, it was a thrill to say the least. She knew who was killed, who didn't? It was plastered over tv stations radios and papers alike. It happened all so quickly that society had been practically punched in the nose, still running around disoriented by it all.

Cordelia led misty out of the door and down the driveway into a beat up old 1967 Shelby GT500. It was rusty and a little off centre but there was a certain kind of hype and romanticism about the machine that Misty couldn't quite explain to herself. It made her want to blast some fleetwood mac through the speakers and drive for miles and miles with Cordelia- with Cordelia. Now where did that idea come from.

"You drive stick?"

Misty turned so fast at the sound of Cordelia's voice her neck clicked painfully "Um- no- I've ugh- never drove a car."

"Well that just won't do."

She hesitated "You want me to drive?"

"Yes If i had a death wish- Oddly enough- though many people seem to be under the impression that I do."

"Do you?"

"No" Cordelia answered, stepping into the car.

Misty got in on the passenger side and put on her seat belt. The car roared to life after a small cough from the exhaust as Cordelia pulled smoothly out of the driveway and out onto the ramshackle street.

"It should only take ten to fifteen minutes to get there." Cordelia said turning on the radio.

"Its close then."

"Very actually."

"Is there a pattern?"

"In?"

"Well- the distance, could you -like- circle an area."

"Which would achieve?"

"Well- see- i figure, i would murder people in a couple mile radius because i guess the guy or gal has some kind of beef with something right?"

"I believe so."

"So say all the people you wanted to kill lived in the same area or were situated in that area right, you don't drive a couple hundred miles to kill three -possibly more- people. You move in."

Cordelia glanced quickly over to Misty "That's amazing."

She felt herself flush hot for a moment before shrugging and trying to hide her smile under a few fingers "Thanks."

"Dont thank me, you're brilliant- I observed."

Misty couldn't quite explain it, she was drawn to this woman and her unapologetic bluntness, it was an antithesis of her own life and upbringing. She loved it- her occasional sugar coated sentences laced with a hint of sarcasm and unbound intelligence with still so much potential were magnetic. There wasn't a bad word she could possibly say about this woman- And she didn't want to, but she had tried. Oh yes did she try- tried so hard to think of something that didn't even come close the the essence of perfection in her mind but there was nothing. Granted the woman had flaws, yes- that was true, but nothing seemed to hinder the enigma of one Cordelia Goode.

They pulled up near a house on Cobershill Rise. A nice enough neighbourhood- if you don't count half the residents being drug dealers. But that doesn't matter right?... _Right_?... Well on the plus side, someone had a bush cut out into the shape of a flamingo- Misty thought that was pretty damn neat and that's all that mattered.

The house they were investigating seemed calm and not much unlike regular housing for the average everyday working class citizen. It was a decent sized, two story home with a flat front lawn and a small pond. That was a nice touch. There was yellow tape sectioning off the entire house and a small gathering of people stood outside, hushed conversations and lulled comments between police officers kept the bickering and curious crowd fairly quiet. a small news crew had arrived and was presenting the spectacle live to an already captivated audience. Oh how fun murder was when it wasn't them with the knife in their back.

Misty felt a hand on her thigh and flinched slightly.

"Ready?" Cordelia smiled as the Cajun turned to face her.

She hesitated "yeah..."

"Very enthusiastic, Misty."

"Ain't I just?"

They got out of the car and no one but a few police officers noticed them with a small glance up from notepads and cameras.

Cordelia strode up to the house, cutting through the crowd like a knife through hot butter, her shoulders shimmying this way and that as she angelically made a path through the crowd- a path Misty followed. They ducked under the tape with a small sliver of guilt entering Misty.

An officer that looked rather young to be in the force approached them.

Cordelia put her lips near Misty's ear "Here we go. _Goode_!" she mocked.

"Goode!" The officer yelled.

"Benson. A pleasure as always" Cordelia deadpanned, her posture strong and authoritative.

"You're late"

"And you're an idiot but we can't all help these things can we" she smiled.

Benson sighed and arched a brow, pointing a thumb over her shoulder "Go on, they're expecting you"

"I should hope so"

Misty began to follow Cordelia when the officer formerly known as Benson stopped her with an arm.

"You can't go in there."

Misty hesitated, Benson continued to push her back "Delia!" she called out. Cordelia glanced over her shoulder and pivoted on her heel. she was next to Misty in under a second flat.

"Excuse me officer, I do believe that's my partner you are forcing backwards- which also means that you are -illegally- defacing government property."

"You- Miss. move out of my way - Goode have a partner."

"Yes, it shouldn't shock you."

"It shocks me."

"It shouldn't."

"Excuse me?" Misty interjected "but can I go in or not?"

There was a glance exchanged between Cordelia and Benson who, after a few more seconds of Cordelia's heated glare, lifted her arm with an irritated groan and allowed Misty though.

They continued along the lawn as people that were probably important to the investigation passed them.

"Government property?" Misty asked.

"Pardon?"

"Government property-" she giggled "that's what'cha said."

"Do you want the philosophical answer or the sarcastic one." The detective heckled.

She shook her head "Don't worry."

The door window had been smashed and the lock tampered with- most likely a failed first attempt at trying to get in and then a lost temper was the resulting factor. Glass littered the long hallway as they rounded a corner into the living room and there, laying on the floor was the very familiar body of Madison Montgomery.


	2. Part 2

**Author note: So we're back I guess! (Hell yeah!) and the mystery continues. Who done it? **

**Disclaimer: {insert here} **

_Three Days Before_

"For the last fucking time" Madison hissed "I don't know what any of this has to do with me, So get the hell out!"

" please-" Cordelia began.

"No, shut up- don't _'please'_ me, okay? now get out!"

"You knew Quentin."

"I knew the fucking mailman too- Doesn't mean I would want to kill him."

Cordelia arched a brow "We never said you wanted to kill anyone."

"Because I don't!"

Misty crossed her arms over her chest "Well technically its 'didn't' now."

"Are you mocking me you Cajun bitch? are you!?"

Cordelia sighed "Madison if she wanted to insult you she would have done a much better job of it and I would be laughing- am I laughing?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you see me laughing?"

"No but she-"

"Then don't worry about it and shut up."

The small girl growled "Get out!"

"I'm afraid we cant do that until we've finished asking the questions that need to be asked and sadly those questions -for now- are directed at you . Believe me" The detective groaned miserably "This is as difficult for me as it is for you."

"doubt it." she spat under her breath

"Can you tell us what your opinion was of Quentin."

"Quentin was Quentin" she shrugged with a wide eyed glare "Why are you so interested in a little old man like him- he died big whoop. Lets all take a fucking picture and go home"

"He's just been murdered."

She shrugged dramatically "Am I supposed to care?"

"No" Misty said, annoyed "But a little decency wouldn't do you much harm either."

"Are you here to patronise me or ask me questions?"

Cordelia tapped the end of her pencil on her notepad "How did you know Quentin?"

"He was around."

"Can you specify?"

"Do I have to?"

Misty scowled and leaned forward, invading Madison's personal space "Look we can make this painless and quick or long and grueling, I'd rather you just tell us what we need to know."

Madison scoffed a laugh "Are you for real?"

"I don't know Madison am I? lets see." Misty pinched Madison under the arm, the young girl gasped and reeled back.

"Ow!" she screeched "You fucking pinched me"

"And we have now established that my dear friend Misty Day is indeed '_For real'_" The detective smiled.

"You're just going to let her _assault_ me?"

"I wouldn't really call it assault" she gave a trenchant incline of her head.

"She injured me!"

"She was testing your brain's nerve responses, she did you a favor. you could have felt nothing -in which case would be more than slightly concerning to you."

"It _hurt_! It hurt _me_!"

"Your voice hurts my ears- so please lets finish this as swiftly as we can."

She sneered and crossed her arms tighter.

"Good! Now- My question, how did you know Mr. Fleming?"

_Two Months Ago_

"I said no."

"You cant tell me no!"

"Funny- because that's exactly what I'm telling you."

"Do you know who I am!" he hissed.

"Do you know who I am?" Madison growled "I'm soon to be the greatest actress Hollywood and Broadway has ever seen. You are a smelly little old man" she said knocking his hat from his head.

"How dare you!" he writhed.

"I dare- now fuck off."

He hesitated " please."

"No- You're late on numerous payments, The man upstairs isn't happy And if I don't get what I need from you-" she dragged her finger slowly across her throat "They'll be coming for you."

His bottom lip quivered "Please!"

"Five hundred dollars by tomorrow- then we'll talk."

"Five hundred!" he gave a wide eyed stare.

"Don't like it? don't take the offer. You owe me a lot more than that Quentin Fleming. Am I not a generous person? I think I am. I mean I suppose it was my fault in some respect- letting you have it and all that. But yes- Six Hundred. tomorrow."

"Two hundred" he said glancing down at his feet, His voice cracking.

Madison's brows furrowed as she leaned closer to him, her stare threatening to melt his face into mush if he said the wrong thing "Six" she hissed.

"Four."

"Seven."

"Four and a half."

"Nine."

"Nine hundred!?"

She arched a brow in agreement. Her eyes flashing with unsettling joy. She could watch this man wither and scream under the heat of her magnifying glass like the wretched little ant he was all day.

"I'm not going to find the proper amount in time- at least not by tomorrow."

She gave a cold shrug "That's not my problem."

Madison stepped back from her doorway and began to close the door. She disliked Quentin, more than that she despised the man. She was waiting for the day he would walk out onto a busy highway and get hit by a bus. Hopefully someone would have a camera on hand. The money she would pay for that tape- Oh how she would laugh.

"Wait!" He yelled slamming his foot in the door. Madison was ready to claw his eyes out with her nails. Her fists bundled and her shoulders stiffened as she turned around.

"Go away, Quentin I have no time for your petty fucking-"

"Six- I can get Six" he blurted, shame and guilt molding his face into something that looked rather like a sad bulldog.

She paused and contemplated this fact- he was a loyal customer to her, very in fact, he never went to anyone else- she'd kill him if he tried. On the flip side, his payments were always late. Always. He was in deep deep debt… If he could gather six hundred dollars by tomorrow night. she would talk. yes- she was happy with this.

"Alright," she said "Six hundred by twelve noon tomorrow."

"Yes, thank you!"

"And if you're late" she grinned venomously.

"I'm going to tell him and he's going to have your head stuck on a splint."

_Two Months And Three Days After_

"Ughch" Misty sneered "God- That fuckin' reeks."

"Well shes been dead quite a while."

"Yeah, no shit."

Cordelia squatted down, glancing over the body for a few moments before taking out the notepad in her back pocket and reaching for the pencil balanced behind her ear. She scribbled away like a madman writing a will before his oncoming doom. Misty glanced around the room and left Cordelia to do- whatever it is she did. She couldn't help when Cordelia was enveloped in her notes.

Other than the smashed door and the large pool of blood surrounding a dead body, nothing seemed out of the ordinary- which was odd. Misty would have at least guessed that maybe a vase had been knocked off but there was hardly a struggle- and if there was no struggle, why did someone need to break in to kill her. Unless they weren't there to kill her- now there was a thought that just made a fairly standard serial killer case shatter like a bullet through glass and Misty was more than a little intrigued.

XXX

Cordelia had noticed a pattern- thirty one, that same number, thirty one- this was his trademark. God knows why, heck maybe it was a lucky number but each of the murders so far had one very common and distinctive fact. All victims had been stabbed thirty one times exactly. Any other injuries were due to some sort of scuffle.

Madison wasn't a nice person, But Cordelia didn't think she needed to die for it- she had enemies which was true and she lied- a lot. When they had met her three days ago- they had met her from a note found in Quentin's left coat pocket that read _'$600 TOMORROW for Madison! Or DIE'_

Misty had apparently found that last part slightly humorous. Something to do with it being ironic. But that was how they found her, and she obviously had a much bigger part to play. Madison didn't mention anything to do with Quentin owing her money, Simply stated that she knew him from him from an old 'off the books' job- She guaranteed that it was nothing felonious or sinister but Cordelia knew she was lying and Misty did too. But they played along, they let her run out her course and the result was the inevitable- death. Not that Cordelia saw that coming, but she had a feeling- something in her gut that didn't quite sit right- But maybe it was the four day old leftovers she ate for lunch that one night, it was growing its own small eco dome of mold and quite frankly it wouldn't have surprised the detective if some kind of radioactive bird popped out, the only reason she even considered eating it was because Misty had bet her ten bucks she wouldn't be able to keep it down for more than an hour.

Cordelia was ten dollars richer.

"So" Came a voice "Your partner- what spurred that?"

"Spontaneity" Cordelia said with a long blink, moving her glasses back up to her nose.

"Spontaneity?" Benson arched a brow and crossed her arms over her chest

"Yes, spontaneity- Do you have a problem with it?"

"Yes actually I d-"

"-Oh that's nice- moving on. Madison is linked to Quentin, he owed her money and she never got it. judging by the neighborhood and the kind of folks that live here id say Madison was a dealer"

"Drugs?"

"No Benson- She was a puppy dealer, she dealt in puppies."

"Does your hilarity know no bounds."

"It fortunately does not."

"Great" Benson cheered trenchantly, pumping a weak fist to the air "More fucking sarcasm."

"Don't be ridiculous you love my sarcasm- everyone loves my sarcasm- Apart from that one guy at the hardware store who didn't get the joke about this eggplant and- yeah, it got weird."

"It got weird?"

"It got really weird."

"How weird."

"On a scale of My mother to Myrtle, we're on about an 8."

"Shit."

Cordelia gave a quick raise of both eyebrows "We don't talk about that" she said.

_Three Weeks Later_

They had been walking for 15 minutes and early morning joggers were beginning their runs, Cordelia and Misty needed to duck into the shadows, their faces too bruised and bloody to flaunt down the street. Police would be out fairly soon on their regular patrols- not that it did anyone much good- the people here were nocturnal. They all liked to creep around under the cover of night. Misty didn't mind that- many of them weren't exactly the prettiest of people to look at so punching them in the face didn't really bother her that much. She liked hitting bad people, She disliked it when they hit her back. That was a general rule Cordelia seemed to share.

"What exactly did we gain from that" Misty sighed as they turned down an alley "Because all I seemed to get was a bloodied nose and a busted lip"

"Believe it or not" Cordelia said tiredly "We actually do have something."

"And what was it again? sorry I think the guy that slammed me into a table gave me amnesia"

"He slammed you into a table?"

"Yeah- so I slammed him through the window."

"I thought I heard something smash."

"Yeah that was me. so what exactly do we have."

"Papa."

"What?"

"Papa- He has something to do with it- Miss. Laveau wouldn't have had her people kick off otherwise."

"So you're saying we got thrown around like ragdolls for a name- for one stupid name that could mean anythin'."

"But it doesn't mean just anything Misty."

"Please explain how it means something, because I really aint' seein' it."

"Papa is the man behind a lot of this. We find this- Papa."

"We're closer to solving the case."

"Exactly."

"I mean, Delia it's a great plan an' all but-"

"Where would we even start to look?"

"Well, yeah."

"Laveau will find him somehow."

"But I still don't see-"

Cordelia's old mobile beeped for a moment- then more, the beeping gradually got louder and faster as they neared the end of the alley. She beamed with a smile of excitement as she turned to Misty, taking her hand with her own, locking their fingers tightly around each other's "Got your running shoes on?"

Misty gave a grin "Hell yeah."

_Hanks House: Three Minutes Before His Murder_

Hank had heard someone open the door but he couldn't be sure. He had made the fatal mistake of going downstairs unarmed. What a stupid thing to do. He had tried to push the figure off him, but it was strong and fast- jabbing him in the leg with something which sent him tumbling to the ground- it had him pinned before he knew it was on top of him and beating him half to death in frustration and panic. He could feel the knife being driven in and out of his chest, cutting through his flesh like butter. He'd lost count how many times after five. There was just so much blood. _A tragic loss-_ He thought as his mind ebbed away to nothing.

The killer stood, the silhouette black against the moonlight. Hank was strong, they could see how he inflicted his damage. The shard of glass they had used to stab him in the thigh had cut their hand which also felt like it had fractured at some point during the beating.

Blood spilled out onto the floor as the killer turned and left. After all, who would wait for the cops to show up and catch you without the thrill of the chase. What a funny thought indeed.


	3. Part 3

**Authors note: So the pieces of the puzzle are slowly forming, there have been a few hints already they may give you a hunch on who exactly is behind all of this... or your assumptions could be wrong and cost more lives to be lost to this criminal. only time will tell... What a deadly game of guess who this has turned out to be.**

_The Lab-Twenty hours after Madison's murder_

"I could have gone you know. Two minutes past five and you failed to show your face. I could have walked away, I didn't have to wait here for you, I was under no obligation to do so. But I stayed because I have no desire to see a good body go to waste."

"You're a Forensic pathologist" Cordelia said "where else were you going to go?"

Myrtle glared at her but didn't answer.

She pulled out the rack and unzipped the body bag.

"I thought your little friend would be with you"

"She'll be along shortly"

"Shouldn't she be with you?"

"No- I think she's fairly familiar with this kind of thing"

"Perhaps you overestimate your friend's skill"

"No, I don't think so"

"Maybe if you knew what you we're letting yourself in for you may not be so calm"

"Oh" she said a smile growing on her face "I'm quite sure"

Madison's ravaged body lay on the cold metal slab. Her features calm and her skin white like ice.

"She was a mule"

Cordelia furrowed her brows "A mule?"

Myrtle nodded "She had been swallowing her stock. Possibly to keep it safe. The stab wounds, there's-"

"There's so many so they make it look like an ordinary homicide"

"Such as is my hypothesis"

"You said stock- as in, more than just an off the book kind of deal"

Myrtle reached for a small tray in which a bag was sat, she reached a gloved hand inside and pulled out a plain light blue business card with a red pentagram and a small watches hat tilted off to the side of it. There was no other information.

"This was found in her back pocket, a rather silly place not to look but obviously the hit man felt the need to leave it- or forgot it"

"So this could mean that potentially we're looking at more of a gang crime sort of thing rather than a serial murder?"

"You're the expert you tell me, there's a consistent pattern yes, maybe they want it to look that way"

"You mean so that it appears that a serial killer has killed them and not that they're extracting the drugs"

"That's my guess"

"But why would they be swallowing them if they aren't transporting them anywhere? It doesn't make any sense"

"And do we know what substance it is?"

Myrtles face faltered with concern as of yet- no"

"Keep working on it" Cordelia paused and studied the card again "Do you know what this symbol means?"

"Darling if I knew I would tell you"

Cordelia continued to look down, puzzled. The pentagram gave nothing away and she was too well known to just go around asking people in shady parts of town what the symbol meant. Besides- she didn't have that kind of rouged charm needed for such a task.

"Miss. Snow" A young boy with curly hair came bursting through the doors behind a flustered Misty Day who was clearly holding in the urge to smack the boy in the jaw "Miss. Snow I'm awfully sorry, she just pushed past and I tried to stop her I did"

"Will you shut up you little shit. It took me long enough to get here"

"That's quite alright Kyle we've been expecting Miss. Day"

Kyle straightened and glanced at all the women, his glare was a mixture between rage and a small child that was about to cry. He gave a small nod and left the room.

"Sorry I took so long" Misty laughed gawkily "There was a crow stuck in a pond an' I couldn't just leave him there ya know? So I scooped him up and dried him off- he's all right now"

"Well we can't have crows drowning in this town now can we?" Cordelia smiled warmly. Misty blushed slightly under a few fingers.

"So did I miss anythin'?"

"Madison is an ass"

"Don't tell me things I already know" Misty said trenchantly

"She's a mule"

"Drugs?"

Crodelia nodded "We think so"

"So what, she transported drugs somewhere?"

"We don't know, somewhere, nowhere maybe she had already arrived at her destination"

"So this means the killer was after drugs? -Wait- hang on a second. What drugs exactly were they?"

"We don't know, there's traces of something abnormal but we're unsure as to what it is"

Misty paused for a moment chewing on her index finger nail as her eyes searched the air for an idea "So what if they're not drugs"

"What do you mean?"

"People get loans right? This could be exactly that"

"Like a black market loan?"

"Yeah but - I mean I know it sounds gruesome but I gotta be honest- if you're using a human as a bank or a safe... even if it's not money that's a pretty hard safe ta crack into"

"Genius yes- it- it could fight and run and- it's brilliant"

"I'm glad you thought so" Misty cracked a grin.

Myrtle zipped the bag back up "Shall I keep scanning the materials dear?"

Cordelia bobbed her head "Yes, We need to find out what these people are swallowing or getting implanted inside them. Money, Drugs- whatever it is-"

"It aint' good" Misty said.

"No, it most certainly is not"

XXX

They walked out of the large building as Cordelia put up her umbrella. The rain was plentiful and very loud as it hit the pavement. They began walking to the car park a few blocks away.

"Misty, I have something to ask you- Now, you should know that I wouldn't ask if I didn't think absolutely necessary and you would be the best person for the job"

"What is it, Dee?"

Cordelia handed Misty the card "I need you to find out what this means- who it belongs to"

Misty hesitated "Are ya sure I'm the best person for this?"

"I completely understand if you don't want to but you have charm and your smart" Misty raised a brow "And you fight good"

"I fight good?"

"You do"

She contemplated this thought, it would most likely be dangerous and life threatening. She sighed "It'll take a few weeks but I might be able ta get somethin'"

"Thank you Misty- truly, if you need me to accompany you at any time I shall though you may not get the answers we're looking for. People around her know me"

"People that live in the same area tend to"

"You know what I mean"

"I'll set out sometime tomorrow, see what I can do"

_3 hours later_

Misty liked Cordelia's sofa, she liked twenty five sitting on her lap and over her shoulder every time she put up her feet up. She liked Cordelia studying the papers next to her, a small lamp lighting the text filled sheets as she adjusted her gawky looking glasses.

They were watching some documentary on the crime channel that Cordelia had solved within the first twenty minutes of the hour long feature and so delved into some files that seemed to endlessly flow out of the four boxes she had beside the arm of the sofa. Misty scratched behind Twenty five's ear. The grey cat gave a small meow and stretched its paws out in front of it.

"He likes you, you know" Cordelia said, pushing her spectacles back up onto her nose and flipping over to the next page.

"I think so too... Well- I mean I hope so"

The detective placed the file to one side and smiled at Misty "I think that's enough reading for one night. Don't you think?"

"Really? You usually work longer than that"

She shrugged "Sometimes I think I make you feel like I ignore you-"

"No- no not at all, your busy- I understand that"

She waited a moment before speaking "It's not very fair to you. I would like to fully apologise if I have made you feel in anyway-"

Misty took Cordelia's hand in her own "Ya didn't- trust me. I wouldn't lie to ya Delia" She gave a wide smile "Now, shut up. Okay?"

Cordelia's cheeks blushed red "Okay"

Twenty five stood with a stretch and a yawn and jumped down from Misty's lap "I've been abandoned"

"You have. Come and sit over here if you like- I'm not much of a cat though- I'm a fair bit bigger and not quite as fluffy"

Misty moved toward Cordelia and rested her head on Cordelia's chest as they slid further down the sofa to get comfortable "Your warm and breathing- That's all that matters... It calms me down"

Cordelia raised her brow "Is the case getting a bit little much for you?"

"No- no, I just- I like company"

The detective nodded her head and put a hesitant arm around Misty. A long while past as they continued to watch the remainder of the crime show in a comfortable silence. Misty could hear the faint thud of Cordelia's heart against her chest, a slow calm rhythm she found oddly relaxing. The smell on her clothes was a mix of lavender and- well- Cordelia, there was no smell like it. It was unique and it was hers. Misty really liked that smell.

"Did I not say that would happen" Cordelia jolted up slightly. Misty's eyes snapped open "I told you, I said it was the nanny"

She yawned "You did"

"W-were you sleeping?"

"No..."

"You were sleeping"

"I wasn't sleeping"

"You were"

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't"

"How would you know- you were asleep"

"I was not asleep"

"No?"

"Yes"

"Yes?"

"No!"

"Wait- So you were asleep"

Misty groaned and put her hands to her face, burrowing into the space in-between Cordelia and the sofa "I wasn't asleep, I was resting my eyes" she grumbled.

"Really?" Cordelia mocked

"Really"

"Alright- then who shot the sheriff"

"The same guy who didn't shoot the deputy"

"That was a horrible joke but I may just forgive you"

"It was a great joke ya should defiantly forgive me. I'm adorable how can ya not"

"That is a mystery I have yet to solve"

"And it'll be the mystery you'll never know the answer either"

"I'll figure it out- I always do"

"That good huh?"

"I did say I was very good"

"Very very good"

"Yes that's right"

She lifted her head from the gap and looked into Cordelia's eyes "You" she said "Are an idiot"

"I" Cordelia said "Am very intelligent"

"How intelligent"

The detective cracked a grin "I can predict things very well because of the deductions I make"

"Can you predict anything?"

"Anything"

Misty tugged on Cordelia's shirt and pushed her lips onto Cordelia's. She let the moment linger, not wanting it to end before pulling away. Their faces only inches apart.

"Did ya see that coming?"

She took a breath "No... I was-ugh- pleasantly surprised to say the least"

"Did you want me to d-"

She nodded and Misty moved back in to kiss the detective again. Her detective. Her Cordelia.

_2 and a half weeks later_

Cordelia stood with her hands in her pockets, thumbs hooked around the edges as she took in the artwork on the walls. What a strange house, certainly not something she was used to seeing around this area. Misty trotted into the hallway and stared up at the painting for a moment before turning to face Cordelia. She waited for the detective to speak.

"How could someone kill a whole family?"

"Very easily if you think about it"

"And the house maid?"

Misty gave a wide eyed shrug

"The Harmon's didn't seem like the kind of family to get themselves involved in this kind of thing"

"What do you mean of course they do."

"Do they?"

She nodded "Look around, big house, nice stuff, no mortgage. If that doesn't spell trouble I don't know what does. I mean it could be hunted but what're the chances of that right?"

Cordelia cracked a small grin which quickly dropped from her face "But the whole family?"

The Cajun shrugged "Maybe they saw what they're daughter was up ta"

Cordelia's brows furrowed as she turned to face Misty "How did you know about the daughter?"

"I don't" Misty said "But it's my guess that she was the one involved. Sorry to stereotype here but kids these days are always getting themselves into stuff they shouldn't. They like to get as close to the fire as possible without getting burned"

"Is that what you do?"

Misty hesitated for a moment "Yeah, I guess I do... Ain't been burned yet though"

She arched a brow "anyway- The Harmons- You think the daughter was the human safe"

"I'd say so yeah"

"Which" she said as she moved into the living room "would make sense considering the place looks like a bomb hit it"

The room was almost demolished a wall had fallen through and almost every pot and ornament in the place was smashed. If it was breakable, it was broken. Yellow number cards were scattered around the room and the four bodies that were sprawled out in various points of the room each stabbed the same number- thirty one.

"If it was the same person then they obviously had a fight on their hands, the parents most likely protecting their child, the maid most likely just got in the way." Cordelia glanced at Misty's arm. "How is your arm anyway?"

"Oh it's fine," she said waving her bandaged fist in the air "a couple more days an it'da be fine"

"You really need to be more careful around car doors"

"Goode!" Benson snapped. Cordelia wasn't exactly sure how Benson managed to simply materialise from nowhere but she accepted it and now simply ignored it.

"Benson, a pleasure as always" she mumbled.

The officer glanced at Misty "That's the injury? What did you do to it?"

"I trapped it in the car door"

She inclined her head "Cordelia you must have something by now, people are still panicking and the press are furious"

"They're always panicking- that's what people do, I'd much rather a psychotic murderer than panicking people"

"That doesn't matter-"

"On the contrary, if people panic, things get out of hand- things get violent"

"And what am I supposed to do, stall them?"

"Do your job- I'll do mine"

"You don't seem to be doing a very good job" Benson hissed "As I recall there's still a serial killer on the loose and we're no closer to finding them!"

"If you're so smart" Cordelia said "Then you figure it out" Strong words spoken softly.

The officer grit her teeth in anger and spun on her heel, leaving the room.

"What's her beef with ya?"

"She's just frightened- she's panicking, which is odd. But also it may have something to do with the daughter striking an astounding resemblance to her"

Misty glanced down to the mangled body of the girl "You know I can't really tell from this angle"

"We'll see them later no doubt. Myrtle will hopefully have something for us I'm sure"

"That Kyle kid is really weird"

"He's not weird... Just a bit over efficient and" Cordelia furrowed her brows "quick tempered"


End file.
